


I want you mental and physically

by DinnerDiatribes



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Rutting, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinnerDiatribes/pseuds/DinnerDiatribes
Summary: what if 😏we were both dogboys dog and we started lightly roughhousing 😳 but then you held me down by the wrists and we realize the Position we’re in 😳😏😌😏😳~~Title from 'Belong to you' by Sabrina Claudio
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	I want you mental and physically

Tommy pushed Gordon down, laughing softly. Tails wagging, gordon flips them. "You're not gonna win, Tommy. I'm always stronger than you." Gordon says, grabbing Tommy's wrists, wrestling for dominance, but the taller man flips them back over, Gordon still holding onto his wrists. "Good try!" Tommy laughs a little. 

The bigger male growls playfully, tail thumping against the floor, before using his whole weight to flip back over, making Tommy end up on his stomach, arms pinned above his head. 

Without thinking, Gordon thrusts against the other man. Tommy could smell the other man's want, but he doesn't say anything, face red, he just pushes himself into Gordon, smiling to himself. 

Gordon presses his face into Tommy's shoulder and neck, sniffing deeply as the scent of want becomes apparent. "You want this?" He asks, getting a very clear "Yes, oh gosh, yes!" In response, so Gordon presses harder, full boner now. "You're so good for me, huh?" He asks, hearing Tommy whimper in response. 

Tail thumping against the floor, the older male moans loudly, wriggling against Gordon's hands. "W-wait." He mumbles, so Gordon does. He backs up and let's go. Tommy undoes his belt, pulling his pants down to his knees, "Please." His voice was soft, but filled with need.

Gordon knew what to do, so he does the same. Finally releasing the pressure on his dick. He groans softly, before grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer and slathering it against his cock and Tommy's asshole. "R-ready?" He asks, to which he gets a small moan. He lines himself up, and slowly pushes himself in. Tommy was so warm and tight. 

No matter how many, or how little, times they both have done this, Gordon is always shocked by how gentle he can be. Once he's fully in he waits a second, before Tommy practically begs him to go hard and fast, which he complies. Tommy was much louder than Gordon, which was a surprise every time. 

"So-o good, Tommy." He mumbles into the other man's neck, practically drooling at the overwhelming scent coming from the other man. Tommy only whimpers in response, eyes squeezed shut as he pushes back into Gordon. "M-more..." He whispers, and Gordon listens, going faster and a little tougher. 

Gordon was always shocked when Tommy wanted to be treated rough, since he's normally so gentle. But then again, what he saw Tommy do in Black Mesa proved Tommy can be aggressive. 

Quicker than he expected, Tommy needs to cum. But, he wants to wait for Gordon, so he lets go of his own dick and presses his head into the floor, lightly tugging on his hair. Gordon could tell how close his lover was, so he forced himself to go faster, but only a little bit, I hurry up his own orgasm. 

By the time they both came, Tommy's neck was soaking wet and his hair was a mess. Gordon forgot all about his knot, and goes to pull out but remembers he can't. "Ah...sorry?" He says, despite them both having one. "It-it's fine! Just...just roll us into out sides." Tommy suggested, so Gordon listened.

With both men on their sides, Gordon's knot still stuck in Tommy, Gordon wraps his arm around Tommy's side. He hums a soft tune, to which Tommy taps along.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IVE NEVER WRITTEN PORN!!! IM SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!!!


End file.
